The Life of Harry Potter
by BeachHn332
Summary: Harry gets fed-up with his Aunt and Uncle. So the Order Comes to get him. Will love spark? HPGW and a little RWHG. Plz r
1. Prologue

Disclaimer Hey if I owned Harry Potter do u think I would be writing this right now? I didn't think so. So JK I do not own HP, Happy?

A/N hey this is my first fic. Hope u like it!

Prologue

If u looked out of your window at 8:00 A.M. on Privet Drive, seeing a young man walking on the side walk would look pretty normal. But Harry Potter was not a normal boy. He was a wizard, to be precise the only wizard that can defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort. And Harry was not happy about that. Because of Voldemort he had lost not only his parents, but he had also lost Cedric Diggory and one of his best friends. Sirius Black, he was an escaped convict, well he wasn't really a convict he had been framed by Peter Pettigrew, A small mousy man that had sold Lily and James Potter to Voldemort. Sirius had cornered Peter on a street and right after Peter had screamed about how Sirius had betrayed Lily and James, Peter blew up the street, transformed into his Animagi form of Wormtale and cut off his finger. Of course he made it look like Sirius had done it, but Sirius knew better, when it was all over Sirius just laughed, in front of the Aurors and the muggles and the Policemen. That was why he was put in Azkaban the wizard prison. All in all Harry wanted revenge, and it was gonna be sweet.


	2. Removal

Disclaimer Hey if I owned Harry Potter do u think I would be writing this right now? I didn't think so. So JK I do not own HP, Happy?

A/N hey this is my first fic. Hope u like it!

Chapter 1: Removal

"Harry Potter get your arse up right now, and come fix breakfast!" Harry once again woke to the all familiar sound of his Aunt Petunia screeching for him. "I said get up," she screeched again.

So Harry got up out of bed and stretched. He was not wearing a shirt so he could see what his morning regimen had done. And boy had it worked, his abs were now defined and he had muscles. That's right he was not the scrawny boy everyone knew anymore, he was a muscled up teenager.

As soon as he found a shirt, put it on and put on a pair of pants, he walked down stairs to see the table empty, and was surprised to not see the Dursleys there, wasn't it not 10 minutes ago he was awakened but Aunt Petunia screaming at him? When he looked around again he saw a note.

_Harry,_

_Your Aunt, Dudley and I have gone out. Do not touch the food, the television, or any of our things. We will be back very soon._

_The Dursleys_

Wow! The Dursleys were gone and he was alone. Maybe he would go have a shower with hot water for once (usually Dudley uses it all before he can). Once he had decided on what he would do he ran upstairs to find a towel and his soap.

He had been standing in the shower for about 10 minutes when he heard a whoosh and then a scream. "Oh my goodness where did I end up, this must be another house," The voice said.

Harry could not place this voice. But then he saw a streak of red hair and heard a jiggle on the handle.

"Oh no it's jammed," he heard once again from the voice. Then he got it. It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister. Harry shut off the water and he poked his face out of the shower.

"Hey Gin can you hand me my towel right quick," He asked.

"Oh my gawd Harry I am so sorry, the port key must have taken me to the bathroom instead of your bedroom," she said looking mortified as she handed him a towel.

"It's okay Gin," Harry said as he stepped out of the shower with the towel rapped around him. But when he saw what she was wearing he was the one to be embarrassed. She was clad in a tight little halter top, and a pair of short shorts. As he looked at her he got these new found feelings. And another little part of him decided to stir. Trying to cover it up he grabbed his boxers and said

"Hey Gin do you mind turning around for a second, I have to put these on," holding up his boxers again.

"Oh right yes," she said turning around trying to hide her face as she realized she was in a bathroom with the guy she fancied wearing only his boxers wait not yet even them.

As she opened her eyes he turned around and when she looked down a little tent was popping up in the cotton shorts he was wearing.

A/N ooooooohhhhhhh cliffy I am evil muah hahahah!

Luvs, Beach Hun


	3. Dudley's Big Mistake

a/n wow! Guys thanks, I'm gonna write more it's just I have CRCTs and there really, really hard! I'll be writing more soon! Thanks too BraveheartJr for reviewing! Gonna start where I left off.

Ginny was so embarrassed! Harry liked her? Little old Ginny, Ron's little sister. Wow!

Harry was also embarrassed, 'did Ginny see that' he thought to himself.

But just as they turned around they heard a noise downstairs. It was the sound of a door slamming and a big booming voice called out "Potter where are you?"

"Oh shite" Harry said quietly. Then yelled "I just got out of the shower Uncle Vernon I'll be down in a second."

"Harry we have got to go the Order is waiting for us at the Burrow," Ginny said worried.

"Okay I can do magic outside of the house so I'll open the door right quick," Harry said patting his butt where his wand was supposed to be, and then he remembered that he just had his boxers on. 'Oh shite' he thought. But suddenly he remembered that it was on the counter.

So he picked it up and went to say the incantation, but he drew a blank.

"Gin what's the incantation to unlock a door," Harry said but then as soon as he said that he felt like a FOOL.

"It's Alohomora dur…," she said.

"Oh right," he said foolishly.

Then he wove his wand and said 'Alohomora' and the lock clicked open.

"Gin come one," he whispered waiving his hand to follow him.

They tried as hard as they could to walk quietly to Harry's bedroom, (but this story has to be good so…) but no they were 2 steps from the door when Dudley came running up the stairs.

"Harry why do you have a-," he tried to say but he stopped as soon as he saw Ginny.

"Hi I'm Dudley Dursley and you are?" he asked sticking his hand out to Ginny.

"Hi I'm Ginny Weasley, how are you,"

"I'm fine Ginny now that you're here of course," As soon as Dudley said this Harry was trying as hard as he could to not laugh."By the way Ginny how would you like to accompany me to dinner and a movie this Friday?"

"What's a movie Harry," she asked confuzzled (a/n that's confused and puzzled at the same time! Nathan and I made it up).

"Wait a minute your one of those freaks aren't you, your probably a slut too-," but he couldn't say the rest because as soon as he said slut Harry had his wand to Dudley's throat.

"If you ever say that about Ginny again I will not hesitate to kill you," Harry said letting him go.

"Alright, fine I won't ok, by the way, why were you and Ginny coming out of the bathroom? Were you getting some ickle Harry?" Dudley asked.

"More than you ever will ickle Duddiekins," Harry said smirking. Then he grabbed Ginny's hand and walked into his bedroom.

a/n I want 5 more reviews before I update! I demand them! Okay this chapter is for Zachary, whom I call a manwhore every chance I get.


	4. Harry gets beaten

a/n omgoodness yawl I am so0o0o0o0o0o0o sry for not updating! I finished testing but I have finals soon so I am really trying to study, but schools out so I'm gonna try and update every week on Sundays (or more)! Thanks to all of my reviewers!

_Italics thoughts_

Normal normal

**Boldparsel tongue**

Chapter 4 Back to the Burrow

As they walked to the door to Harry's "room" Ginny realized something, '_Harry's holding my hand and he's in only his boxers not a good thing for Ron to see…'_ Just as Ginny realized that in fact Ron was in that room she tore her hand from Harry's and stepped in front of the door.

"Harry you cant just go in there holding my hand and expect Ron to not think anything of it," she said. "Ron will think you and I are going out." She finished.

"First of all Ron's in there? Thank you for the heads up, but maybe I want him to think that," he said then he thought, _what the flip did I say that out loud?_

"Harry what did u just-" but she was cut-off, because Harry's lips were suddenly on hers and she was pressed on the wall under his body.

_Wow, he's a great kisser…_Ginny thought

_Christ she's amazing, oh no, shite I'm going straight out…_Harry thought

They were both enjoying this immensely, but were ripped out of their thoughts by two hands jerking them apart…

And when they looked up they saw the absolute last thing they wanted to…

"HARRY POTTER WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE YOU FREAK?" Vernon yelled "YOU HAVE CROSSED MY LIMITS, FOR DOING THIS BOY YOU ARE GETTING THE WORST BEATING YOU HAVE EVER IMAGINED!"

"Don't you dare you insolent fool!" Ginny cried trying to grab Vernon's hand off of Harry's arm. But Vernon just shook her off.

"Please Uncle Vernon no!" Harry screamed as Vernon took his belt off.

"SILENCE YOU BRAT," Vernon screamed hitting Harry repeatedly w/ his belt.

"Please stop," Ginny said sobs racking her body.

5 minutes later Vernon had had his fill in beating Harry-up.

As soon as Vernon kicked Harry one last time, he left to go down stairs.

Harry's breathing was labored, and he had scrapes and bruises were starting to form where Vernon had hit Harry with his belt.

As Ginny leaned down to study his face suddenly Harry woke up. And startled Ginny.

"Harry," Ginny cried "I was so worried." She said as Harry tried to sit up.

When Ginny saw the pain he was in she started crying again.

"Shhhhh Ginny calm down sweet heart, I'm not that hurt," he said taking her in his arms. Even though he winced in pain as her arms hit the bruises accidentally.

"Ginny I don't think I asked you earlier, would you be my girlfriend?" Harry said blushing like crazy. (a/n only Harry could think of something like that after getting beaten! lol.)

"Yes Harry! I have been waiting for you to ask that since first year!" Ginny exclaimed. No one remembered that Harry was hurt until they tried to get up.

"Oh my gosh Harry we need to get you to the Burrow and fast!" Ginny said helping him into his room where Ron and Remus Lupin would be waiting for them with a port key to take them to the Burrow.

"Ginny what happened?" Remus asked running over to them.

"Well obviously you didn't hear because a genius brother decided to put a silencing spell on the room, you didn't hear Harry or me screaming when he was getting beaten by Vernon Dursley," Ginny said all in one breath.

"Ginny, we need to get Harry back to the Burrow. So Ron throw everything into Harry's trunk, Ginny help hold Harry up, and I will activate the port key," Remus said all the sudden turning into general mode.

In only five minutes Ron had gotten all of Harry's things into his trunk, and Hedwig back into her cage, while Remus had created their port key out of one of Harry's old socks that was lying under the bed.

Remus started "Okay everyone grab the sock and in 3…2…1."

Suddenly Harry felt that familiar tugging sensation behind his navel, and he was in the kitchen at the Burrow.

"Oh my gosh Harry what happened to you," Mrs. Weasley said running up to him. "Well mum that pig Vernon beat Harry," Ginny explained.

"Why ever would he do that?" Molly asked.

"Because I was kissing Ginny," Harry mumbled.

"What dear?" Molly asked "I couldn't hear you."

"I said because I was kissing Ginny," Harry yelled.

"I'm gonna bloody well kill you," Ron screamed lunging at Harry.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley you will do no such thing," Mrs.Weasley said holding Ron back. "I think it is great that Harry and Ginny are together."

"Thanks mum, but I'll take Harry upstairs to get him cleaned up," Ginny said taking Harry's hand.

a/n hey babes I'm really sorry for not updating but I got caught up in finals studying! I want 10 more reviews till ill update again…


End file.
